twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Uley
Sam Uley is a La Push Shape-shifter or werewolf. He is the Alpha of his pack and is engaged to Emily Young. History Sam was the first of the boys from the reservation to phase and become a werewolf. The first time he met Bella Swan, he said that the Cullens were not welcome at First Beach, which sparked the conversation leading Jacob Black to tell Bella about vampires and werewolves. As the other boys on the reservation became werewolves one by one, Sam took on the role of Alpha and led them through their change and helped them become accustomed to their new life. To outsiders, it seemed as if he had started a cult. When Jacob became a werewolf, it was Sam who gave him the injunction (an absolute command given by the Alpha) not to tell Bella. Once Bella figured out the truth, Sam accepted her help with the search for Victoria. In Breaking Dawn when Jacob tells the pack that Bella is having a baby, Sam declares that they have to kill the fetus, and Bella along with it, as a necessary casualty to protect the tribe. Jacob embraces the Alpha heritage in his blood and he, Seth and Leah Clearwater leave the pack so they can protect the Cullens. Sam concluded that if Bella was killed, Jacob would be so mad that he would lead both packs in attacking the child. This never happened: Jacob wanted to kill Renesmee, but imprinted on her once he saw her. Sam and his pack were left with no choice but to declare true peace with the Cullens. Sam and his pack later stood by the Cullens when the Volturi confronted them. After the incident, Sam and his pack returned to La Push. Relationships Leah Clearwater Leah and Sam dated in high school and they cared about each other very much, even though Sam could not tell her that he was a wolf. Their relationship ended when Leah brought her cousin, Emily, for a visit and Sam imprinted on her after one look. After Leah turned into a werewolf, she is forced to endure hearing Sam's never ending thoughts about Emily. This, coupled with the fact that she was then informed about imprinting (something Sam was forbidden to tell her about when he broke up with her), made her very bitter and caused her to take her pain and anger out on the pack since. Another reason why she likes to lash out is that the rest of the wolves can read her thoughts and know that she is still pining after Sam. Although she acts as if she hates Sam, she wants the very best for him. Although he cannot be with her and feels bad whenever he sees her, the series says Sam is still in love with Leah. He is deeply upset and hurt when Leah leaves to join Jacob's pack, and so sends Jared to ask her to come back by telling him to get on his knees and beg, to do anything to convince her to rejoin his pack; even calling her "Lee-Lee", Sam's nickname for her from when they were dating. Emily Young Emily Young is Leah Clearwater's cousin and is engaged to Sam Uley. After becoming a shape-shifter, Sam imprinted on Emily, and at some point before New Moon they became engaged. She was furious at first, but she was meant to be with Sam, and fell in love with him. One night, Sam lost control of his anger and accidentally hurt Emily, leaving her horribly scarred on the right side of her face and all the way down her right arm, reaching to her hand. Despite that, Sam loves her unconditionally, but has never forgiven himself for being so careless. Physical description As a wolf, Sam is described as having black fur. He is huge, but as quiet as a shadow, as tall as a horse but more muscular, dagger-like incisors. He has a grisly snarl and is very swift. As a human, Sam is described as having long, rounded muscles, a deep voice with an older face, copper skin, very tall, cropped, black hair, and brown eyes. Film portrayal Solomon Trimble was credited as "Jacob's Friend" in the ''Twilight'' movie, but said what Sam said in the book. Chaske Spencer portrays Sam in the New Moon movie. Appearances *''Twilight'' *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' *''Breaking Dawn'' References External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also *Emily Young Category:Twilight Saga Characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Quileute Category:Males Category:Twilight Characters Category:New Moon Characters Category:Sam's Pack